100Letters Hernst
by Hansi And Ernst Sittin InATree
Summary: I DESPERATELY NEED A STORY TITLE, PLEASE HELP ME OUT GUYS! 100Letters between Hanschen and Ernst, for TheGemmadale, Please R&R x 1st Prompt - Beginnings


**Haii! So, umm, TheGemmadale suggested that I do a 100Letter fanfic challenge but, I don't really know what that is, but I found this random prompt list on this random Lithuanian website and the list was entitled '100 letter prompts' so I've used that instead. As I said, I'm not really sure what I'm doing here, is it just the letters, or do you have narrative as well? Well I've got a little bit of both, so I hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer- I'm the idiot who fell over at the stage door to have Aaron Tveit laugh at me, well, he may not have been laughing at me, and it be some strange coincidence that he started laughing at the same time as my little mishap, but basically what I'm trying to say is that I am not cool enough to own Spring Awakening…**

**

* * *

**

**Beginnings…**

_Dearest Ernst_

_It has come to my attention that you have been avoiding me since our little rendezvous in the vineyard the other day. Now you feigned that you did not regret what happened. If so, why are you ignoring me? Really Ernst, it's a good job I'm not fragile or I might be led to believe that you are attempting to toy with my affections. Now I'm sure you're not, are you Ernst?_

_Hanschen_

Ernst glanced nervously at the letter that had been set on his desk when he entered the classroom. A letter from Hanschen? That he was not expecting. He had presumed that Hanschen was mad at him for running away when he had discovered, while kissing Hanschen, he had gained a little _problem._ Ernst, in all his embarrassment, claimed his Mama was expecting him home and left promptly. Plus the fact he had just confessed his love for the affluent blond. He had felt so overwhelmed, it made his head swim. Plus the dream he had had that night ensured that he could not look at Hanschen without a tell-tale blush gracing his boyish features.

After acquiring a piece of paper from Otto, Ernst began to pen his reply.

_Hanschen, of course I don't regret what happened, I'm just a little nervous. I though perhaps you'd be mad at me for running away, please forgive me for that, I did not mean to be so rude. Oh! And of course I'm not toying with your affections Hanschen, I would never do such a thing, but honestly, not one part of me regrets what happened between us. I'm sorry._

_Ernst._

Now, how was he going to get the note to Hanschen? He sat in front of Georg (that was no help) and next to Melchior. Of course Melchior! Ernst stood up and wandered over to Melchior's desk.

"Guten Morgen, Melchi"

"Guten Morgen, Ernst"

"My Mama was wondering if your mother was still coming to visit her this afternoon"

Ernst, who was stood at the side of Melchior, leant back against Hanschen's desk, and dropped the letter onto it in the process.

"Of course Ernst, why wouldn't she?"

"Oh, no reason"

Ernst returned to his desk, eagerly surveying Hanschen as he read the note.

Hanschen rolled his eyes and couldn't help but scoff a little. Of course he knew Ernst wasn't 'Toying with His Affections', the other boy didn't know how. However Hanschen did. And he was quite the master at it.

"What's that?" asked Melchior, ever the inquisitive one.

"What does it look like Gabor?"

Hanschen and Melchior had never liked each other. Not since they had started school.

After writing his reply Hanschen folded the paper intricately and threw it in Ernst's direction. The paper glided through the air and slid onto Ernst's desk.

_Dearest Ernst._

_Is that so? Well, you must join me in the vineyard, straight after school, if you do not join me I shall interpret that as your decision made. And I am so glad that you're not tampering with my heartstrings, god only knows what would happen then._

_Hanschen_

_P.S – I'd I hide this if I were you, Sonnenbitch will be coming your way._

Ernst blushed profusely as he felt a familiar stirring within him. Hanschen wanted to see him again. How could he refuse? But one thing bothered him slightly, even written on paper Hanschen's words seemed somehow sarcastic. Nevertheless, Ernst waited almost patiently for the end of the day to come. And once it had, it seemed to take him a lifetime to pack away his personals.

"Are you coming Ernst?" an aristocratic drawl asked. The voice was irrefutably recognisable and Ernst felt a slight tremor in his stomach as cool breath breezed along the back of his neck. He turned round, to be met by Hanschen's face, substantially close to his own, a shockingly tempting smirk tickling the edge of his lips.

"Of c-course H-Hanschen"

Hanschen pressed his lips to Ernst's, in a soft, chaste kiss.

"Well then let's not waste any time"

* * *

**Yay! First prompt done, Second Prompt- Misplaced..Oooh! Reviews Please! ^_^ **


End file.
